tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic Solar Panel Factory
THIS TUTORIAL ISN'T FINISHED YET! Welcome, now we'll build Automatic Solar Panel Factory, which can be upgraded into automatic HV Solar Array Factory. We'll need Tutorial isn't finished yet, so I don't know Building Automatic Generator Factory First we'll need to make an automatic Generator factory. First we'll place an Energy Condenser and four Collector MK3s around it, or for short powered Energy Condenser. Then place a filter flowing outside of it and wire Pneumatic Tubes into an Automatic Crafting Table MkII. Now put into the Condenser a Copper Ingot so it can duplicate. Now put a Timer next to the filter, so Timer can send pulse into the filter and let it be on 2 seconds. Now again make an Energy Condenser powered same way as we did before, again place a filter, but now we'll wire the Pneumatic Tube into a furnace, but on the top. I'll use a Red Matter Furnace, but you can use any you want. Normal, Electric, Induction, Dark Matter, almost any. Again power the filter with a Timer and now put a filter next to the furnace, again power it with a timer and wire it into the crafting table. Now open it up and set it to the recipe of the Copper Cable (the insulated one). Now place a filter on top of it, but the big dot must head to the crafting table. Wire the filter into another crafting table and again power the filter with a timer. Place an Energy Condenser again power it with Collectors and then place the filter as we did before and wire the Pneumatic Tubes into the Crafting Table, where are the cables going. Again power the Filter with a Timer and place into the Condenser redstone, so it will be duplicating. Again place an Energy Condenser again power it with Collectors and then place the filter as we did before and wire the Pneumatic Tubes into the Crafting Table, where are the cables going. Again power the Filter with a Timer and place into the Condenser Tin Ingot, so it will be duplicating. Now arrange the recipe in the Crafting table to the RE-Battery one. Place the filter on the top as we did with the crafting table before and wire it to another crafting table. Again power the filter with a Timer. Again make a condenser as we did with all the condensers before (the collector, condenser and timer and filter things) and wire the pneumatic tubes into a top of any furnace of your choice. Now again place filter next to it, again big spot touching the furnace, power it with a timer and wire the pneumatic tube from the small spot to the crafting table. Into the condenser we placed we'll put an Iron Ingot, so it can duplicate. Now place again a condenser and do all the condenser stuff, but now we'll not use any pneumatic tubes, just put an Automatic Crafting Table MkII next to the filter and arrange here the 8 irons recipe of Iron Furnace. Now we'll duplicate in the condenser we placed Iron Ingots again. Again place a filter to the top of the crafting table as we did before and wire pneumatic table in our crafting table where the Batteries and Refined Irons are going. Now when you power the filter up to the crafting table, it should be ALMOST done. In the crafting table where all the stuff finishes arrange the recipe of a Generator. Again place a filter up to it and wire it into a Chest and power it with a timer. Congratulations. You finished Step 1 Category:Tutorials